L
by greenandred
Summary: "Bodoh. Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu mana mungkin aku tahan bersahabat denganmu sampai sepuluh tahun?" PWP. NaruSasu. Don't like don't read! Sangat tidak dianjurkan bagi mereka yang nggak suka sama pair ini atau YAOI. HAPPY NARUSAU DAY!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair(s) : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rate : M**

**Warning(s) : PWP, boy love, shonen-ai, AU, un-beta'd, judul yang nggak nyambung sama ceritanya**

**A/N: Asli, saya beneran lupa kalo hari ini tanggal 23 a.k.a NaruSasu day. Gomen, Naruto, Sasuke! (bungkuk-bungkuk). Okay! Enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**L...**

**by**

**greenandred**

Hangat. Benar-benar hangat.

Hanya hal itulah yang ada di pikiranku saat ini. Saat sahabatku sejak kecil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan mempersatukan bibir kami, seolah semua pikiran waras di dalam otakku menguap entah ke mana. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanya satu. Rasa hangat dan menyenangkan yang menjalar dari bibirku yang bersentuhan dengan bibir sahabatku ini yang terus menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhku.

Tanpa kusadari kelopak mataku sudah menutup dengan sendirinya. Tubuhku rasanya bisa bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari otakku, semacam autopilot. Kedua tanganku terangkat, menelusuri lekuk tubuh yang lumayan berotot pemuda di hadapanku yang dibalut kemeja putih seragam sekolah kami. Jari jemariku berhenti tepat pada saat aku merasakan lembutnya rambut sahabatku itu. Kemudian tanganku bermain dengan rambut lembutnya.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lebih hangat dan basah menyapu bibir bagian bawahku. Aku tahu apa benda asing itu dan aku tahu apa maksud dari sahabatku dengan gerakan itu. Namun aku tetap tidak bereaksi. Terus menutup bibirku dengan rapat dan tidak memberinya jalan masuk. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa lebar saat kudengar dia menggeram karena tak kubiarkan lewat. Kurasakan cengkeraman tangannya di rambut dan tengkukku semakin erat. Kemudian...

Oh, sialan!

Dia MENGGIGITKU!

Bakayaro!

Secara refleks bibirku jadi sedikit terbuka, dan dengan liciknya, dia memasukkan organ basah dan hangat miliknya itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Hngghh..."

Sial! Rasanya nikmat sekali! Dengan gerakan cepat dia menggunakan lidahnya itu untuk menyapu langit-langit mulutku, mejilat semua permukaan rongga mulutku dengan begitu bersemangatnya. Aku bisa merasakan lututku jadi lemas menerima perlakuan begini darinya. Untung saja kami melakukannya sambil duduk.

"Unghh..."

Kami-sama! Rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia terus saja menjilati langit-langit mulutku seakan aku ini permen loli gratis jumbo ekstra lezat. Permukaan lidahnya yang terasa sedikit kasar itu terus saja menyapu bagin depan langit-langit mulutku yang sangat sensitif. Mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kenikmatan yang terus menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sampai berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan terus seperti ini tanpa oksigen tambahan?

Ugh! Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Sasarannya yang berikutnya adalah lidahku. Dia kulum lidahku bulat-bulat. Tidak peduli cairan-cairan yang mulai menetes dari mulut kami. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa seperti permen loli. Apa rasaku seenak itu sampai-sampai dia begitu berniat merasakanku?

Akhirnya dia melepaskan lidahku dan mulai menghisap kedua belah bibirku lagi.

"Ugnhh..."

Dengan perlahan, dia memisahkan bibir kami berdua walaupun masih agak menempel sedikit. Aku membuka kelopak mataku sedikit dan menatapnya. Entah kenapa, kegiatan kami tadi membuat kelopak mataku jadi agak berat.

"Sekarang apa?" tanyaku ketus padanya.

Mata birunya itu menatap mataku lurus-lurus.

"Kau mau melanjutkannya?" dia bertanya.

"Kenapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Teme," ujarnya pelan.

"Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku apa harus begini? Apa dengan melakukan ini yang disebut suka?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Bukan hanya ini. Aku mencintaimu bukan hanya karena aku menginginkan tubuhmu. Mengerti dirimu, menjadi lebih baik karenamu. Itulah yang juga akan kulakukan," jawabnya. Kemudian dia mencium dahiku lembut.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Jawabanmu?" desaknya.

Aku mendongak menatapnya dan meraih tangannya ke dalam genggamanku.

"Aku juga, Dobe. Dan, ayo kita lanjutkan," kali ini giliranku yang menyerang. Biar dia rasakan betapa menghanyutkannya diriku. Kulumat bibirnya sampai warnanya jadi merah sekali. Begitu menggoda.

Kami berganti posisi. Dia yang bersandar pada dinding sekarang dan aku duduk di pangkuannya. Sepertinya posisi begini lebih nyaman. Tanganku ikut bergerak, sejalan dengan invasiku ke dalam mulutnya. Satu per satu kancing-kancing kecil kemeja putihnya kulepaskan sehingga lembaran kain itu hanya menggantung saja di pundaknya, terus membukus lengannya yang panjang.

Kurasakan tangan besarnya juga mulai menjelajahi tubuhku; dari punggung bawahku, merayap dengan amat sangat pelan menelusuri setiap lekuk punggungku sampai ke tengkuk. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya tangan besarnya menyeberang ke bagian depan tubuhku dan mulai melepas satu per satu kancing kemejaku. Nafasku tercekat saat kurasakan telapak tangannya yang tidak terlalu halus itu menjamah kulitku. Sebagai balasannya, kuperdalam ciuman kami.

"Hhrrmmhh..." geramnya saat aku terus menerus menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Rasakan kau! Jangan pernah main-main denganku. Kau akan rasakan sendiri akibatnya.

Kusingkirkan kemeja putih yang sudah hampir lepas itu dari tubuhnya. Selama sesaat aku berhenti untuk mengagumi tubuhnya yang terpahat hampir sempurna. Tubuh berwarna tan itu sedikit memantulkan cahaya matahari sore karena keringat tipis yang melapisi permukaannya. Mata biru itu tidak lagi sejernih sebelumnya. Mata itu sekarang berwarna biru tua, tertutup oleh gelombang hasrat dan penuh gejolak nafsu.

Tangannya yang panjang meraih ke arahku. Menyentuh pipi kananku. Hangat sekali. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke arah tangan itu, menyambutnya. Tangan itu perlahan turun, menyapu leher pucatku dengan permukaannya yang sedikit kasar. Sentuhan itu membuatku bergidik karena getaran nikmat yang dihasilkan olehnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Dengan cepat, dia melepas kemejaku dan melemparnya entah ke mana.

"Kau tahu, Teme? Kau terlihat sangat indah di mataku sampai-sampai aku ragu apakah hal ini benar-benar nyata atau hanya mimpiku semata," ujarnya sambil membelai pipiku.

"Katakan padaku, Teme. Apakah hal ini nyata? Apakah yang kita lakukan ini bukan hanya mimpiku saja? Apa kau benar-benar mau melanjutkan yang telah kita mulai ini?" lanjutnya sambil menelusuri garis wajahku dengan jemarinya yang panjang dan hangat.

Aku meraih tangannya, kemudian membawanya ke dadaku. Menempatkannya tepat di atas jantungku yang berdetak keras dan cepat. Mata birunya beralih cepat ke arah telapak tangannya berada. Sedikit rasa kaget terpancar dari matanya. Kemudian aku menyerang bibirnya lagi dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mundur. Tempat yang kugigit tadi mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tapi dia tampaknya sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Kujilat cairan merah itu dari bibirnya.

"Kau pikir ini mimpi, Dobe?" bisikku pada bibirnya. Kutatap matanya dengan sorot menantang.

"Kalau ini benar-benar mimpi aku tidak akan pernah ingin bangun lagi," jawab Naruto.

Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawabannya itu. Kemudian maju, menempelkan mulutku pada leher jenjang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di bawahku ini yang terlihat sangat menggoda untuk dinikmati. Benar saja. Rasanya enak. Bukan rasa lezat makanan, memang. Tapi tetap enak. Ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Hmmrhh..."

Dia mulai menggeram lagi saat aku mulai menikmati hidanganku. Kugigit dia tepat pada persambungan antara leher dan pundaknya. Kuhisap dan kujilat sampai meninggalkan bekas merah menyala sebelum pindah ke tempat lain. Kali ini tepat di ujung tulang selangkanya. Sementara aku menikmati hidanganku, tangannya tengah berusaha melepaskan ritsleting celanaku. Dengan cepat dia melepasnya dan nasib yang sama seperti kemejaku menimpa celana seragamku juga. Kemudian dia berusaha membuka celananya sendiri.

Kini kami hanya memakai celana dalam kami saja. Aku memundurkan diriku beberapa senti. Kutatap mata birunya yang luar biasa itu. Bagaikan menatap laut yang tengah bergejolak.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi," ucapnya pelan. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, dia melepaskan celana dalam kami. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh kami sekarang. Kulihat benda miliknya itu sudah sangat tegang dengan ujungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan cairan. Tak jauh beda dengan milikku.

Dia merebahkan diriku di atas kasur kemudian menyerang mulutku lagi. Dia mulai menggunakan lidahnya lagi. Dijilatnya bagian bawah bibirku, meminta izin untuk memasukinya. Dengan senang hati kubuka mulutku, menyambut lidah pemuda pirang di hadapanku ini ke dalam mulutku dengan antusias. Dengan sama antusianya dia melumat mulutku. Menjilat setiap mili bagian dalam mulutku, menari bersama lidahku dalam tempo yang semakin lama semakin liar.

Dari rongga mulut, lidahnya berpindah ke rahangku, membuat jalan dengan salivanya ke pipiku, telinga dan turun ke leherku. Mencium, menggigit, dan menjilat pada beberapa tempat pada leherku. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu aku hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati perlakuannya yang sudah beberapa waktu belakangan kuinginkan.

* * *

"Ah..! Naru...!" Sial! Dia benar benar-benar bisa mwmbuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Dia terus saja mengerang kecil saat aku menggesekkan kejantanan kami yang telah mengeras dan terus mendesah saat kusentuh bagian-bagian lain pada tubuhnya yang kelewat sensitif saat ini.

"Ahhhnn..."

Ciumanku mulai merendah. Leher, dada, perut. Namun aku berhenti dan mengangkat tubuhku sebelum aku menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah menggembung dan memerah itu. Hal ini membuatku mendapatkan death glare-nya yang terkenal itu. Tapi efeknya sangat jauh dari kata 'efektif' mengingat keadaannya yang sedang sedikit kacau saat ini. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya sedikit tersengal, wajahnya merah, dan bibirnya membengkak dan kelihatan begitu ranum.

Aku menyeringai padanya. Kemudian membawa jari-jari tanganku ke depan mulutnya.

"Hisap," perintahku. Sekali lagi dia melemparkan tatapan mautnya padaku. Namun toh akhirnya menurut juga dan meraih tanganku, membawanya ke dalam mulutnya.

Mula-mula dia menjilati masing-masing jariku, kemudian dihisapnya satu-persatu. Aku berusaha keras menahan diriku untuk menggarapanya saat itu juga. Hanya dengan melihatnya menghisap jariku saja membuatku ingin 'keluar'. Ugh, sial!

* * *

Naruto menarik jemarinya dari mulut Sasuke saat dirasanya sudah cukup. Kemudian dia mengarahkan jarinya di depan lubang Sasuke dengan tidak melepas kontak mata dengannya.

"Tahan sebentar," ucap Naruto sebelum mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang Sasuke yang sempit.

"Mhhmm..." erang Sasuke saat dia merasakan jari Naruto yang panjang mulai memasukinya.

"Sasuke..." sengal Naruto saat dia melihat wajah Sasuke yang mengernyit dan cengkeraman tangan pucat itu yang semakin menguat di pundaknya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya sekali lagi sebelum menutup bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya dan memasukkan jari ke dua. Sasuke mengerang ke bibir Naruto yang menempel ke bibirnya. Untuk sementara waktu perhatiannya teralih dari jari-jemari Naruto yang terus berusaha melebarkan lubangnya di bawah sana.

"Aaarrrggh!" teriaknya saat dia merasakan gelombang kenikmatan menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa Naruto telah menemukan prostatnya. Naruto, yang mengetahui dengan pasti apa arti teriakan Sasuke itu, terus menyodok prostat Sasuke beberapa kali lagi sebelum menambahkan satu jarinya lagi, berusaha melebarkan lubang Sasuke yang mengapit erat jari-jarinya.

"Naruto..." sengal Sasuke sambil mencengkeram tangan Naruto agar pemuda berambut pirang itu menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Kumohon. Sekarang," pinta Sasuke yang langsung dituruti oleh Naruto.

Dia langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang Sasuke. Kemudian dia meraih celana panjang seragam sekolahnya –yang untungnya berada tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya– dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol berukuran sedang dari dalam celananya. Sasuke memandang botol di tangan Naruto itu dengan mata menyipit dan nafas tersengal.

"Apa itu? Dari mana kau dapat benda itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam pada Naruto yang tengah membuka tutup botol itu dan kemudian menuangkan isinya – yang kelihatan sangat mirip losion anti nyamuk bagi Sasuke – ke telapak tangan kanannya.

"Apa hal itu sangat penting sekarang ini, Teme?" ucap Naruto sambil meratakan losion itu di telapak tangannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis matanya saat dilihatnya kemudian Naruto juga meratakannya di penisnya yang sangat tegang.

"Ngh," Naruto terengah kecil saat dia meratakan losion itu pada kejantanannya. Kemudian, setelah puas, di membawa benda panjang itu ke depan lubang Sasuke.

"Tahan sebentar. Bakal sedikit lebih sakit dari yang tadi," ucap Naruto dengan suara rendah. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian, pelan, pelan sekali. Naruto mulai memauskkan kepala penisnya ke dalm lubang Sasuke yang meskipun sudah dia persiapkan masih tetap sempit.

"Nggghhhh..." Sasuke mengerang. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat dan mencengkeram seprai yang terbentang tak karuan di bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan saat Naruto terus bergerak maju. Mencoba menembus jaringan otot yang sempit itu.

Sekali lagi Naruto mencium Sasuke. Dia sudah bergerak sepelan mungkin untuk meminimalkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Hal ini sangat sulit dilakukan mengingat lubang Sasuke yang sangat sempit, hangat, dan belum pernah di masuki oleh apapun sebelumnya ini hampir bisa membuatnya gila.

"Mnghh..." Sasuke mendesah ke dalam mulut Naruto yang masih terhubung dengan bibirnya sendiri saat seluruh kejantanan Naruto telah tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Keduanya terengah keras. berusaha beradaptasi dengan sensasi yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggangnya, tanda bahwa dia telah siap. Naruto mencium bibirnya sekilas, kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggangya mundur sehingga hanya kepala kejantanannya yang masih tetap tertanam di dalam Sasuke. Naruto bergerak maju perlahan sementara Sasuke mengerang nikmat merasakan gesekan antara kulit dengan kulit yang sangat memabukkan itu.

Naruto terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Terus dan terus dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan dari sudut yang berbeda, berusaha mencari 'titik manis' Sasuke.

"Agrghh!" teriak Sasuke keras saat dia merasakan titik manis-nya tertusuk dengan telak oleh kejantanan Naruto. Pinggangnya terangkat, tulang punggungnya melengkung sempurna, tangannya menggenggam seprei berwarna putih di bawahnya dengan sangat erat sampai-sampai ruas jari-jemarinya berubah putih.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Kemudian membenahi posisinya dan mulai menyerang titik itu sementara bibirnya yang merekah hinggap di salah satu puting Sasuke yang berwarna merah muda dan telah mengeras.

Erangan, teriakan, dan desahan terus keluar dari mulut manis Sasuke saat puting susunya terus diserang oleh Naruto. Tangannya kini telah berpindah dari seprei ke rambut pirang Naruto yang lembut dan membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Narut-to..." sengal Sasuke saat tekanan di dalam perutnya semakin tak tertahankan karena kenikmatan yang terus diberikan Naruto padanya. Dia menarik kepala Naruto agar mata biru itu dapat ditatapnya.

"Sasu..." ujar Naruto kecil sebelum dia menyerang bibir Sasuke lagi. Dia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi dengan lubang Sasuke yang menghimpit penisnya begitu erat dan gelombang kenikmatan yang terus-menerus mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto mencium Sasuke dengan sangat antusias dan di balas dengan sama bersemangatnya oleh Sasuke. Tangan kanan Naruto berjalan menyusuri dada dan perut Sasuke sampai dia menemukan kejantanan Sasuke. Kemudian dia meremas dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Gerakan mereka semakin lama semakin cepat. Terus dan terus. Tekanan di dalam perut mereka semakin lama semakin tak bisa dibendung.

"Ah..! Arggh...! Naru...! NARUTO!" dengan satu dorongan terakhir dari Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa oleh sensasi penuh nikmat yangbtengah dirasakannya. Pandangannya menjadi putih sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pun tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi saat dia merasakan dinding lubang Sasuke menghimpitnya erat dan memaksanya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Naruto menggerakkan pinggangnya beberapa kali sampai seluruh sarinya keluar, kemudian menarik kejantanannya keluar dari tubuh Sasuke dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." ucap Naruto pelan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke menoleh pada sahabatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya kekasihnya. Dia sedikit mengernyit melihat sedikit kekhawatiran tersirat di dalam mata biru Naruto.

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu!" ujar Naruto cepat sambil menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya dan membenamkan kepala Sasuke ke dadanya yang telanjang. Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas mendengar pernyataan Naruto itu. Namun ketika dia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, Sasuke mebalas pelukan Naruto itu lebih erat.

"Aku juga, Dobe."

* * *

Saat Sasuke terbangun di hadapannya terpampang pemandangan paling idah di seluruh bumi. Yah, paling tidak menurut Sasuke begitu. Di matanya wajah tidur Uzumaki Naruto kelihatan sangat indah. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai menimpa kepala pirang Naruto sehingga menimbulkan efek cahaya yang indah. Rasanya masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa sekarang pemuda yang tengah tidur di hadapannya ini, yang sudah bertahun-tahun disukainya, telah menjadi miliknya seorang.

Dengan mata masih setengah tertutup dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang adalah kamar tidur milik Naruto. Kamar bercat oranye itu jadi kelihatan semakin terang dengan jumlah intensitas cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang gordennya dibuka lebar-lebar oleh pemiliknya.

Saat dia menangkap pemandangan yang terpapar di hadapannya- ruangan yang sedikit berantakan, seragam sekolahnya dan Naruto yang berserakan di lantai kamar, tempat tidur yang sudah mirip kapal pecah- ingatan-ingatan akan kejadian malam berikutnya mulai berkelebatan di dalam benak Sasuke. Mukanya jadi sedikit memanas mengingat kejadian semalam.

Rasanya agak janggal mengingat kurang dari dua puluh empat jam yang lalu dia dan Naruto masih beradu mulut dengan sengit. Yah, sebenarnya kejadian semalam juga terjadi secara tidak sengaja sih. Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Naruto akhir-akhir ini jadi meledak sendiri dibuatnya dan tanpa sadar lidahnya terpeleset, mengatakan bahwa sudah lama dia jatuh hati pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Keadaan sempat menjadi tidak enak selama beberapa menit setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Namun saat Naruto mengaku bahwa dia juga menyukai Sasuke semuanya kembali normal. Yah, senormal yang bisa diharapkan dari dua pemuda yang sama sekali bertolak belakang itu. Kemudian Sasuke ingat bahwa malam itu ayah Naruto sedang bertugas ke luar kota. Jadi, dengan segenap keberanian yang dia kumpulkan dalam waktu satu menit dia mulai menggoda Naruto.

Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Dia hanyalah seorang remaja laki-laki normal dengan hormon pertumbuhan yang sedang deras-derasnya mengalir. Tambahan lagi sudah hampir satu tahun dia berhasrat untuk memeluk Naruto. Memiliki pemuda itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri sepenuhnya.

Yah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Bubur yang sangat lezat menurut Sasuke. Pandangannya kembali teralih ke wajah malaikat di hadapannya. Benar-benar indah. Wajah dengan garis-garis yang tegas itu begitu tampan. Dua buah alis yang melengkung sempurna bertengger di ataas kelopak mata tertutup dengan bulu mata yang panjang, menyentuh tulang pipi Naruto. Hidungnya yang panjang, bibirnya yang penuh dan merah merekah.

Jemari Sasuke terangkat, menelusuri bibir merah Naruto dengan perlahan. Lembut sekali rasanya. Sasuke menyingkirkan jemarinya dan menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri. Pelahan dia menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Naruto. Sensasi menyenangkan yang sempat dirasakannya malam tadi muncul kembali. Meskipun dia tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari Naruto yang masih tertidur Sasuke tetap menikmati ciuman itu.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyudahi ciuman itu dan kembali berbaring di tempatnya semula. Betapa kagetnya dia saat dilihatnya mata biru Naruto yang telah terbuka lebar menatapnya. Dengan susah payah dia menahan diri agar mukanya memerah karena malu. Naruto yang mulai pulih dari kekagetannya mendapati Sasuke tengah menciumnya tadi mulai nyengir lebar.

"Pagi, Teme," sapanya ceria sambil menarik Sasuke lebih dekat padanya. Suaranya sedikit serak sehabis bangun tidur.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke singkat. Pasrah saat dirinya ditarik mendekat oleh Naruto.

"He, he. Aku senang sekali, kau tahu?" ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke malas-malasan sambil menggambar-gambar tidak jelas di dada Naruto yang lumayang bidang yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Aku bisa memelukmu sesuka hati sekarang. He, he, he," Naruto terkekeh lagi dan dia semakin erat memeluk Sasuke.

"Hn. Siapa ya yang tadinya sok menjauhiku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Hei, hei. aku minta maaf, oke? Siapa yang sangka kalau kau bakal balik menyukaiku? Bahkan kau selalu mengejekku di setiap kalimat yang kau ucapkan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau bakal balik menyukaiku," Naruto berkata cepat sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauh sedikit agar dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Bodoh. Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu mana mungkin aku tahan bersahabat denganmu sampai sepuluh tahun?"

Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Dasar bodoh," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Sejenak hening.

"Hei, siap untuk ronde kedua?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum menggoda terpasang.

* * *

**A/N (lagi): Sebenarnya mau saya post buat FID. Tapi nggak keburu dan saya waktu itu masih mudik. Jadi Saya publish buat NaruSasu Day aja. Ini PWP pertama saya dan lemon saya yang kedua. Yah, nggak tau juga sih kalau ini beneran PWP atau bukan. Gimana menurut reader sekalian?**

**Akhir kata, R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**G+R  
**


End file.
